Because of You
by KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: A fluffy X-mas one-shot. LTM universe, but separate from the story. For my faithful followers, because you need a little fluffiness right about now. If you haven't read the main story, please read Lost Time Memory first! Happy Holidays, and happy birthday Levi!


Author's Note: Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm sorry that I'm posting this so late on Christmas, but better late than never, right? Anywho, this is a super fluffy one-shot. This fic does not have a place in the story, but it's the same universe as Lost Time Memory. I've been loading you down with a bunch of sad crap in the main story, but this is my way to try to amend that and give you all a wonderful Christmas present (but it kinda got out of control at 10,000+ words… Whoops.). I hope I don't offend anyone with what I say on behalf of the characters, but if I do, I am sorry. I appreciate any reviews you guys can leave me and I hope you enjoy! Happy birthday, Levi!

...

Levi downright hated Christmas. For starters, people got way too damn excited over the birthday of Jesus, who may or may not have been the messiah. People went over the top with red and green and white decorations, starting to put out the crap the day after Halloween. Levi also just saw the holiday as a chance for corporations to just take advantage of the consumer as people spend outrageous amounts on gifts, decorations, and food. He also could never escape the annoying carols and the warm wishes of "Merry Christmas," which are really quite insensitive to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas. And of course, whenever he mentioned his dislike of the holiday, people would just call him a grinch and tell him to lighten up. But the worst thing about the holiday was the fact was that it perfectly coincided with his birthday. Levi hated being a Christmas baby, how everyone would coo over him and tell him how lucky he was, when really, even from a young age, Levi felt secretly jipped that he had to share his special day with just about everyone else on earth. It didn't help that for a number of years since he knew Hanji, she tried to throw him a Christmas themed bash, and after putting up with it through high school, he always made a point to be out of town on Christmas until Hanji got the hint that he didn't want a party. He still made a point to get small gifts for his friends every year though, but he hardly ever went and celebrated with them.

Eren, on the other hand, loved christmas. He loved everything from the carols to the red seasonal coffee cups. He was the kid who kept wishing for a white Christmas, no matter how freaking cheesy and childish it was. Every year, he helped his mom decorate both the tree and the house. Hell, he even had a countdown to Christmas calendar in his room. He was extremely thoughtful and did his best to get everyone exactly what they wanted for Christmas without having to even ask for ideas. But this year presented a new problem: Levi. He was unsure about what he could give Levi to make sure he had a good Christmas, so he turned to the one person who could possibly be more in the Christmas spirit than him: his mom.

"Mom, I need help…" Eren whined, flopping down beside her on the couch as she worked at a sudoku puzzle.

"What is it sweetie?" She asks, her brow furrowing as she fills in another square.

"Christmas." Eren says simply, and Eren suddenly has all of Carla's attention, the sudoku puzzle now long forgotten.

"Let me guess… Struggling with gift ideas for someone?"

"On point, as usual."

"Who is it?"

"Levi."

"That's interesting… I thought you would know exactly what he wants, of all people."

"That's the thing though: he hates Christmas."

Carla gasps, putting a hand over her heart like some scandalized southern belle.

"Well I never…"

"Now you have."

"And he told this to your face?"

"Nope, heard about it from Hanji."

"Are you sure he's the one?"

"Hey! Of course he is! I love him very much, even if he is a little grouchy sometimes. Besides, it's my job to show him how to love Christmas."

"That's a fair point. You need my help to blow him out of the water?"

"Exactly."

"Hmmm… I don't know Levi as well as you do, so I'm going to need time to think on this one. Have you got stuff lined up for everyone else?"

"I think so… I just have to figure out something for Ymir and Christa…"

"I think I know just the thing. The other day I saw this set of three mittens, one black, one white, and one with a black and white mitten stitched together in the perfect position for holding hands."

"That sounds perfect. Christa will love it because it's cute, and Ymir will love it because it will makes Christa happy and it is an excuse to keep her close."

"I can pick them up for you next time I swing by the shop. I have to go back anyway to buy a gift for Petra as well."

"I still can't believe you two are so close."

"We both have two men in our lives that we care very much about."

"Mom!"

"What? It's true!"

"I'm just glad no one else was around to hear you say something like that…" Eren grumbles, pouting.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Nothing! Anyway, gift ideas?"

Carla puts a finger to her chin, losing herself in thought as she wracks her brain.

"Well, if he hates Christmas, I think it would be best to give him something he already loves, but make it Christmas themed. He likes tea, right?"

"He adores it."

"Then maybe get him some Christmas blend tea? I know that won't be enough on it's own, but it should at least give you some other ideas for more gifts."

"I think he would love it, and that gives me some other ideas, too! Thanks, mom!"

"Happy to help, honey."

…

"I fucking hate this time of year… It's impossible to avoid the crowds when I'm out shopping. Do people have nothing else to do?" Levi grumbles to himself as he enters his apartment, kicking off his shoes by the door and setting down his bags on the table.

 _At least I'm almost done with my gift shopping. I still have to pick up the new super heavy bag for Isabel and Farlan from the sporting good outlet store. I also need to figure out a way to wrap all of the gifts. Most of them are pretty easy, but I'm not sure how to present Eren's gift… Maybe because Christmas is on a Friday this year, I won't have to wrap it? But that's only if we use it right away. I probably should call Carla first to make sure it is okay…_

Levi pulls out his phone and calls Carla's number. He sits down as the couch as he waits for Carla to pick up.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling?" Eren's bubbly voice asks, and Levi freezes.

 _Fuck, I wasn't prepared for this! He wasn't supposed to pick up! He can't know that I've been talking to his mom about Christmas!_

"Hello?" Eren asks again, waiting for a response.

"I was hoping to speak to Carla Jaeger? Is she home right now?" Levi asks, shifting his voice and hoping that Eren doesn't recognize him.

"May I ask who is speaking?"

Levi looks around frantically, searching for inspiration for a name that Eren won't recognize, and his eyes fall on an ad.

"This is Mr. Pengin." Levi rushes, remembering to make his voice higher.

"Mr. Penguin…?" Eren asks, skeptical, and Levi mentally slaps himself for getting so flustered and not coming up with a better fake name.

"Mr. Pengin." Levi quickly corrects.

"You sound familiar for some reason…"

"I don't know who you are, I'm just trying to do my job! May I please speak to Mrs. Carla Jaeger?" Levi says a little too quickly, and he is met with a moment silence on the other end of the line.

Levi holds his breath, hoping that Eren doesn't recognize his voice.

"Ok, I'll give my mom the phone. Mom!"

Levi releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. There is some shifting on the other end, and then Carla's voice comes through.

"Hello, this is Carla Jaeger speaking. How can I help you, Mr. Pengin, was it?" Carla asks, hesitant.

"It's actually just me, Carla."

"Then why did you...?"

"Eren can't know that I called you."

"Then my lips are sealed Mr. Pengin… Your secret is safe with me." Carla chuckles, and Levi blushes.

"Eren can never know that I was the one to do something that ridiculous. I will never live it down."

"That's for sure! Anyway, so what can I help you with?"

…

Eren handed the phone over to his mother and stayed in the room trying to listen in on the conversation.

 _Who the hell has a name like Mr. Pengin? He sounded… flustered and really familiar. Who is he really?_

"Hello, this is Carla Jaeger speaking. How can I help you, Mr. Pengin, was it?" Carla asks, hesitant, her brow furrowed.

"Then why did you...?" Carla asked after a brief pause, raising an eyebrow, and Eren assumes that it was in response to the person on the other side.

Carla's lips curl up into a smile, and Eren sends her a curious look. She shoos him away, and Eren leaves, closing the door behind him, but instead of going to do something else, he puts his ear to the door to try to listen in on his mom's conversation.

"Then my lips are sealed Mr. Pengin… Your secret is safe with me." Carla chuckles to herself.

 _What secret?_

Carla laughs again.

"That's for sure! Anyway, so what can I help you with?"

Eren listens intently for any sound, but all is silent for what feels like an eternity.

"Yes. When?" Carla asks, clearly excited.

"Sounds great. And yes, I can do that for you. He'll never know."

 _Do what? Who will never know? What I would give to hear the other half of that conversation right now!_

"See you soon, Mr. Pengin…" Carla finishes, a girlish giggle in her voice.

 _What is going on? Just who is Mr. Penguin to my mom?_

The door suddenly opens, and Eren stumbles forward into his mom, caught off guard.

"Eren Jaeger! Just what do you think you're doing, listening in on someone else's conversation?"

"I'm sorry! I normally don't eavesdrop, but that Mr. Penguin, Pengin, whatever his name is was kinda fishy."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to make me go crazy wondering."

"Perfect. It's going to stay that way. He would kill me if I told you." Carla says seriously.

"Mom, is that Mr. Pengin guy threatening you?"

Carla just looks at Eren, and he looks back at her, eyes full of concern. Carla busts out laughing, so hard that she ends up crying.

"Is he?"

Carla doesn't answer, walking away from her son, still laughing. Eren feels miffed that she laughed at his concern, and he slinks back to his room, mind still reeling.

 _Mom is hiding something from me… Who is Mr. Pengin? Is she doing some sort of sexual favors for him? Was she faking it when she laughed off my concern earlier?_

Eren flops onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 _I'll have to ask her more about it later… Now, onto Christmas. Everything is set except-_

Eren's thoughts are interrupted when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, smiling a little to himself when he sees the text is from Levi.

 _ **Are you free on Christmas, brat? I want to take you out. - L**_

 _Ah, blunt as always, but I wouldn't have him any other way. I love him so much. I just hope he doesn't take this the wrong way..._

 _ **I'm sorry, but I already have plans. Raincheck? - E.J.**_

 _ **I see. Alright then. - L**_

Eren's heart feels heavy at Levi's reply. He could tell that Levi was upset, but wouldn't tell Eren that he was. Not in a million years. He just hoped that all would be forgiven later.

 _ **Again, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! :( - E.J.**_

 _ **I'm not. If I was, I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you for long. You know that, right brat? - L**_

Eren breathes a small sigh of relief, and he starts to feel a little bit better, also knowing that he would be making it up to Levi later.

 _ **I do. I hope you have a Merry Christmas! - E.J.**_

 _ **We're still going to exchange presents, right? It would be a pain in the ass to have to return my gift. - L**_

Eren's eyes widen in delight. Curiosity begins to eat at him, wondering what the hell Levi got him.

 _ **Of course. I wouldn't want you to have to go through all that effort! - E.J.**_

 _ **It's not that hard. I can still return it… - L**_

 _ **No, no, no! I still want it… whatever it is. - E.J.**_

 _ **Good. I love you, brat. - L**_

Eren smiles tenderly, a warm feeling spreading across his body at the sweet words.

 _ **I love you too. - E.J.**_

Eren sends that last message then closes the conversation, pulling up his contacts. He scrolls through the names before coming to the one he is looking for. He takes a deep breath before pressing the call button, holding the phone near his ear but not up against it.

"HELLO! THIS IS HANJI! CAN I ASK WHO'S CALLING?"

"Freckled Jesus Christa, Hanji, tone it down. It's me, Eren."

"Oh! Hi, Eren! It's been too long! How are you, honeybunch?"

"I'm doing good. Listen, I need a favor."

"Ooo, what is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay, here's the deal…"

…

 _ **I love you too. - E.J.**_

Levi puts his phone down on the coffee table and puts his head in his hands.

 _He has plans for Christmas? Jeez, that makes things complicated. Carla didn't mention anything about him being busy. Should I try and call her back again? No, no, no, it's too risky. It would be bad if Eren picked up again. Maybe I can try again, but wait until it is late and Eren is asleep to try to get in touch with Carla again. It's not like I can waltz right up to the house without Eren suspecting something is up… And now, what am I going to do on Christmas? It'll be really hard to get out of town, and honestly, I don't want to. I just want to spend my birthday curled up with my brat…_

Levi's phone rings, jumping up and down on the coffee table before him. Levi picks up his cell, the caller ID revealing the call is from Hanji. Levi sighs and hits answer, holding the phone away from his ear.

"LEVI! I'M SO GLAD YOU PICKED UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO IGNORE ME AGAIN!"

Levi cringes then yells into the receiver, still keeping it far away from his head.

"Turn the volume down on your fucking face, four-eyes! You're too goddamn loud!"

"Sorry… Is this better?" Hanji says at a normalish volume, her voice still cheerful and bubbly.

"Much. What the hell do you want?" Levi demands, bringing the phone to his ear like a normal person.

"Well, as you know, Christmas is coming up…"

"Hanji, you know that I don't want you to throw me a party. I thought I had made it clear by now."

"But Levi…"

"I appreciate that you decided to ask me rather than just throw one without consulting me, but I still don't want a party. There's only one thing that I want, and if I can't have that, I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not planning to throw you a party."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I may be eccentric, but I'm not stupid. I know you don't want me to throw you a party. If you have no other plans, and it sounds like you don't, I'd like you to spend Christmas with me."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Just join me at my place for Christmas. There is no party, but I am inviting over one or two other friends. I just don't want you to be alone on your birthday."

"Hanji, I don't-"

"Please, Levi? For me?"

"Fine." Levi sighs, giving in.

"Thank you!"

"I'll see you on Christmas, okay four-eyes?"

"Wear something nice, okay? I'll pick you up at 5:30 on Christmas Eve, got it? And bring a set of clothes because you're staying overnight!"

"Umm… okay? You don't need to pick me up; I can-"

The line cuts out abruptly when Hanji hangs up on Levi.

"drive, you know…"

Levi sighs.

 _Well, there goes my quiet Christmas…_

…

There is a loud knocking at the door, followed by Hanji's obnoxious voice.

"LEVI~! I'M HERE TO PICK YOU UP! PLEASE LET ME IN!"

"Give me one fucking moment, four-eyes!" Levi yells back.

He takes one last look in the mirror, straightening his blazer. He takes a few deep breaths and then grabs his bag by the door and slips on his shoes. He opens the door, and there is Hanji, wearing a slinky, silky, red dress that goes down to her ankles, with a slit that reaches mid-thigh and sleeves that rest off her shoulders. Her glasses are gone and her hair is down for once, shiny brown locks rippling smoothly across her shoulders. She wears minimal jewelry, golden accents adorning her ears and a thin gold chain ending with a shiny crystal resting between her breasts. Levi realizes that his jaw has dropped and he is openly staring, and he quickly closes his mouth and narrows his eyes.

"Okay, who the fuck are you and what the fuck have you done with Hanji? Is she fucking bound and gagged in her closet behind all of her goddamn labcoats?"

Hanji laughs, and in a matter of moments, there are tears in the corners of her eyes. She grips her sides and doubled over, laughter shaking her entire body. Levi smiles, glad to see that his friend is still there under the fancy attire. As her laughter subsides, she reaches into her green clutch and pulls out a pair of glasses and carefully perches them on her nose.

"It's me, Levi. I'm just dressed up, that's all."

"You know this totally ruins my image of you, right?"

"Good. It's no fun if I can't surprise you anymore."

"Why the fuck are you dressed like that?"

"I invited someone over for Christmas dinner. He's a co-worker, and he's looking to get to know me better, so I invited him."

"Please wait one moment while I go back inside and grab my pistol…" Levi says, turning to head back inside.

"Levi, please! That isn't necessary!"

"Give me three good reasons." Levi demands, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, first, he's timid and gentle. Second, he's like a puppy, following me around and practically begging for approval. Third, he doesn't remember, but it's Moblit."

"Then why didn't you start with that one?" Levi shouts, throwing his hands up.

"Because you wanted three reasons. Save the best for last, right?" Hanji grins.

"Fuck you and your shitty glasses."

"I'm hoping someone eventually will."

Levi freezes, and just stares at Hanji and the smug little grin on her face.

"That's fucking it; I'm bringing the gun you like it or not!"

"Levi, I was kidding!"

"No, no, you were not."

"Fine, pocket knife instead of the gun, then. That way you can also release Hanji from her closet."

Levi turns around and gives Hanji a meaningful look, to which she just shrugs and smiles back at him, and Levi shakes his head.

"Fine, I'll settle for the pocket knife. This was not what I had in mind when I was imagining Christmas this year." Levi mutters to himself as he heads back inside.

"I bet you were imagining Eren naked and tied up to his eyes, moaning, no, _screaming_ your name as you fucked him into the mattress so hard that he couldn't walk the next day and that he would be shitting your cum for _weeks_."

Levi freezes, and the thick silence that falls between Levi and Hanji this time is so heavy that it nearly crushes both of them. Hanji starts to feel a little guilty, so she puts her hand on Levi's shoulder and turns him around.

"Look, Levi, I'm sorry…" Hanji starts softly, but when she sees that Levi's face is blushing loudly in embarrassment, she smirks at him instead.

"... that I hit so close to home. Hope I didn't give you a boner, shorty. That would be awkward."

"Shitty glasses, shut up right now or God help you I will dice you into a thousand pieces and feed your body, piece by fucking piece, to at least a hundred different titans then gather up all of their shit and feed it to them again so that there is no way in the depths of hell that I will ever see your fucked up face ever again."

"You know the titans aren't around anymore right? And titans don't defecate. They don't have digestive organs, after all… But if it was possible and I had to die, that would be the way to go!"

Levi turns on Hanji, mowing her down with a look that screams "Are you fucking shitting me right now?"

"Fine, fine, I'll drop it. Go grab your pocket knife or whatever so we can go, please?"

Levi disappears into the apartment, and a minute later, he returns with his knife in his pocket.

"Is that your knife in your pocket, or are you still thinking about Eren?

Levi turns around and heads back into the apartment, slamming the door in Hanji's face. She bangs on the door.

"Levi! Please come out! It just slipped out and I took it too far. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Go the fuck away, Hanji."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But I can't give you my Christmas present if you don't come out!"

"I don't want your shitty present."

"Oh yes, you do~!" Hanji sings, and there is silence on Levi's side of the door.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you! It'd ruin the surprise! Just come out and I'll give it to you."

The door opens, and Hanji claps her hands together.

"C'mon, let's go, or we're going to be late!" Hanji cries, grabbing Levi's hand and his bag.

"Late for what, shitty glasses? Isn't the party at your house?" Levi asks as Hanji pulls him down the hall.

"I need to make it back before Moblit gets there, so yeah, if we don't hurry, I'm going to be late!"

"You're going to be late?"

Hanji doesn't reply, just keeps pulling Levi along, down the stairs and into her car.

"Hanji, what the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing's going on…" Hanji lies, and Levi narrows his eyes at her.

"Bullshit. Now tell me."

"No."

"So there is something."

"Fuck!"

"I'm waiting…"

"I'm still not going to tell you."

Levi clicks his tongue and turns to look out the window as Hanji pulls out of the garage and hits the road, driving just barely under the speed limit.

"Hanji, slow the fuck down!"

Hanji just ignores Levi and cackles, taking a few corners a little sharper than necessary. Levi holds onto his seat for dear life and suddenly becomes thankful for the invention of seatbelts.

"Jesus fucking christ, Hanji!" Levi yells when the car comes to a sudden stop.

Before he can recover though, a strip of fabric covers his eyes and is wrapped around his head a few times before being tied behind his head.

"Hanji, what the fuck?"

"Don't pull it off, Levi." Hanji warns.

"If this a fucking surprise party…" Levi starts to threaten, but Hanji cuts him off.

"It's better than a surprise party!"

"Hanji…" Levi growls.

"Calm down. Wait one sec, I'll help you out of the car." Hanji says, exiting the car.

Levi's irritation grows as he waits impatiently for Hanji to open the door on his side. When she does, she helps him out of the car and spins him around three times, disorienting him and only serving to fuel his anger. She stops spinning Levi and steadies him before giving a gentle push forward.

"Take five steps forward, Levi!"

Hanji giggles and runs away, then suddenly, all is quiet, giving Levi no clue where the hell anything is.

"Hanji, what the hell?"

"Just do it!"

Levi groans and starts to tentatively walk forward, counting his steps. His foot catches on something and he trips, stumbling forward until he runs into something solid. He puts his hands on it, using it for support to straighten up.

"Oh, fuck me and my luck…" Levi groans, and he hears someone's breath catch and his support quivers slightly.

Warm hands appear, one gently wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer and the other reaching around the back of his head and fiddling with the tie there. A warm breath blows across Levi's neck, and he shivers slightly.

"Surprise. Merry Christmas, Levi." A warm voice purrs into Levi's ear, and his breath catches.

"Eren…" Levi breathes, and he feels a tug on the tie for his blindfold.

The fabric loosens and falls off his eyes, revealing vibrant viridian pools before him. The same hand that untied the blindfold cups the back of Levi's head and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss is innocent and sweet as they both hesitate a little, making the kiss soft yet powerful. Levi pulls away, and Eren smiles down at him tenderly.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind…"

"I wanted you to spend Christmas with me, but Mom insists that I stay home for Christmas rather than running off with my sexy boyfriend on a day all about family, so I coordinated with Hanji to make sure that you ended up at my place for Christmas. We kept it a secret so it would be a special surprise."

Levi allows himself a small smile before flicking Eren hard on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eren cries, releasing Levi and holding his hand to his forehead.

"That was for tricking me into thinking I wouldn't get to see you on Christmas because you were too busy for me."

Levi pulls Eren back to his body and attacks him with kisses. The first kiss is warm and soft, the second kiss is a little more heated, the third is fiery and a little sloppy, and by the fifth kiss, Levi has dipped Eren's head back and is tongue fucking Eren's mouth, the brunette making delicious little noises as Levi claims his mouth over and over. When he finally stops his passionate assault, Eren's face is bright red and he is completely breathless.

"And that's for being my sappy little brat. I love you."

Eren kisses Levi again, and their tongues meet halfway, dancing around each other harmoniously. An "ahem" from behind them draws their attention out of their little world and to the doorstep where Carla Jaeger stands.

"Eren, are you just going to make out with Levi all day, or are you going to invite him inside and help me make dinner for our guest?"

"Sorry!" Eren squeaks, then takes Levi's hand.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh, yes…" Levi quietly purrs so that only Eren can hear.

Eren is stunned where he stands, but a quick peck on the cheek from Levi unfreezes him as a wave of red claims his cheeks.

"Th-thank you, Hanji, for bringing Levi!"

"Anytime, Eren! Oh, Levi, here's your bag!" Hanji bubbles, handing Levi his bag. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas, Hanji!" Eren and Carla call back as Hanji gets back into her car.

"Oi, Hanji!"

"What is it, Levi?"

"If I hear about Moblit breaking any boundaries that you set, you can be sure as hell that he's going to find himself with two broken legs. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" Hanji calls back, smiling brightly.

She starts up her car and drives off, and Levi cringes at her horrible driving skills.

"I don't know how she hasn't gotten into an accident yet…" Levi mutters to himself.

Eren takes his hand, stealing Levi's attention, and leads him into the house. Levi kicks off his shoes and leaves his bag by the door and takes a moment to take in the house. There are Christmas decorations everywhere; green, red, white and gold accents giving the house a warm holiday feel, from the holiday wreaths to the fake frost covering the sliding glass door. The tree is the centerpiece of the whole house, glittering and glowing with flashing string lights, multiple colors of tinsel, and colorful ornaments. A four-pointed star sits atop the tree, throwing its gentle light around the room. Levi snaps out of his reverie when Eren walks past him toward the kitchen. Unsure of what to do, Levi follows him, and is immediately hit by delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"Wow, Carla. Everything smells great…" Levi compliments, and Carla smiles.

"Why, thank you. Eren, come over here and help me by prepping the potatoes."

Eren gives Levi a quick peck on the cheek before taking up his station at the granite counter peeling and dicing potatoes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, I wouldn't ask that of you; you're our guest."

"Please, I insist. I could probably do any job you give me faster than Eren could."

"Levi!" Eren cries, and Carla giggles.

"That's probably true…"

"Mom!"

"Okay, how about you rinse and chop these carrots for me? I need all of these carrots in bite sized pieces." Carla asks, pulling out three large carrots from the fridge and setting up a cutting board for Levi.

"Consider it done." Levi replies, pulling a vegetable knife from the block.

Levi sheds his blazer and rolls up his sleeves, thoroughly washing his hands before getting down to work washing the carrots given to him. As he blots the carrots dry, he notices Eren occasionally glancing over at him, and Levi smirks to himself. He picks up his knife and twirls it in his hand before starting to cut the carrots, his knife slicing and dicing at a lightening pace. Eren all but drops the potato and peeler in his hand to watch Levi's wicked knife skills, and in less than one minute, all three carrots are evenly cut into coins as requested.

"Carla, where would you like these?"

"Wow, you're done already?"

"Yep."

"Just put them with the celery over there. Can I bother you to prep the onions as well?"

Carla hands Levi two onions, and he starts to remove the papery outsides.

"How big do you want the pieces?"

"Cut it into twelfths, please."

In a flurry of motion, the onions are evenly chopped into the right sized pieces, and there is not a single tear to be found in Levi's eyes from the cutting.

"Should I leave these with the other vegetables as well?"

"Yes, please."

"Should I help Eren out with the potatoes now?"

"That would be great, thank you." Carla says, eyeing the large bag of potatoes still waiting to be peeled and cut.

Levi sidles right up to Eren, grabbing a potato and beginning to peel it with his knife rather than with a peeler like Eren.

"Where did you learn how to use a knife like that?"

"You pick up a thing or two when you have to cook for other people every night and you are on a tight schedule."

"I see. I know mom appreciates the help, but you're making me look bad…" Eren whines, and Levi leans over to give Eren a peck on the cheek.

"I have to prove that I can take good care of you. If I don't, she'll never let you live with me." Levi casually mentions, and Eren's face tints pink.

He turns to Levi, eyes glowing with excitement, and a bright smile on his lips. He leans in to whisper in Levi's ear.

"Do you really think that she would ever- ow!"

Eren cut his finger while he was not paying attention to his knife and crimson beginning to seep from the cut. Levi takes Eren's hand in his and examines the cut carefully, realizing that the cut is thankfully not too deep, and watches it heal up slowly until the only evidence of the injury is the blood that had spilled earlier.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Will you go get a wet paper towel to clean up the little bit of blood?"

Eren nods, and does as instructed, working quickly so his mother doesn't notice that something is wrong. Once the mess has been cleaned up, he pays more attention to what he's doing. With Levi helping him, it doesn't take long for them to finish peeling and chopping potatoes.

"We're finished. What else can we do, mom?"

"I think I've got it from here, boys. Thanks for all your help!"

"Of course. Thank you for making dinner and letting me take part in your Christmas celebration."

"It's no problem; the more the merrier, right?"

Carla flashes them both a bright smile before shooing them out of the kitchen. Eren takes Levi's hand and leads him back toward his room.

"Eren!" Carla calls.

"Yes, mom?"

"Keep your door open!"

Eren rolls his eyes, and Levi chuckles to himself.

"Will do, mom!"

Eren opens his door to reveal a neat and tidy room, and Levi lets out a low whistle.

"Impressive. I didn't think you had it in you, brat."

"Hey!"

"What can I say? A clean brat is a sexy brat…"

"Damn straight."

"I hope you're not."

"How about you come confirm it for yourself?" Eren asks with a smirk, sitting back on top of his bed.

"I like that plan…" Levi purrs, straddling Eren's slender waist and claiming his lips in a kiss.

Lips collide and messily move about each other as they begin fervently making out. They end up tumbling about on the bed a little bit, but magically manage to keep their clothes on (maybe it was because they knew that Carla was just down the hall). When Carla calls for them, they finally snap out of their little world, and Levi reluctantly gets off Eren and they both do their best to straighten out their clothes and fix their hair before returning to the kitchen.

"Eren, would you set the table for me, please? Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure, mom." Eren replies, pulling out plates from the cabinet and placing them on the table.

"What were you two doing back there?"

"Just talking." Eren lies, and Carla looks long and hard at her son.

"Uh-huh. Sure. The flush in your cheeks and your red ears say otherwise. What were you really doing?"

"We were talking. Kissing is the language of lovers and we were merely having a conversation." Levi manages to smoothly recover for Eren.

"Got it. I would scold you two, but now that I think about it, you remind me of me and Grisha back in the day. He was always was a sensible man, but behind closed doors-"

"Whoa, mom! Just no, okay? Just no!"

Levi and Carla laugh at the embarrassed boy, who quickly busies himself with setting out silverware and glasses on the table for the coming meal to hide his embarrassment.

"Go ahead and sit down, Levi. I'll bring the food out in just a moment."

"Levi, what would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine, thank you."

Eren brings a jug of water to the table and pours a glass for everyone, and Carla comes out of the kitchen a moment later and places a dish of mashed potatoes, a bowl of stir-fried veggies, and a basket of fresh-baked dinner rolls on the table. She disappears back into the kitchen and comes out carrying half of a roasted ham, the sweet glaze on the outside shining in the lights of the dining room. She sets it down in the center of the table, and both Carla and Eren take their seats at the table.

"Wow, this all looks amazing, Carla."

"Thank you. Can I serve you some food, Levi?

"Yes, please."

The room is quiet as food is distributed to plates, and after grace is said, they all dig in to the feast Carla prepared.

"This is delicious, mom!" Eren says around his mouth full of food.

"Eren, please don't talk with your mouth full." Carla scolds, and Levi chuckles in response.

"He's right though; this is truly exquisite."

"Why thank you. I'm just glad we have someone to share it with…" Carla trails off, her face growing sad, but she quickly shakes it off and resumes the meal.

Levi casts Eren a worried look, but Eren shakes his head, signaling to not bring it up right then. They eat in relative silence, until a phone rings in the other room.

"Please excuse me, but I should go answer that. It could be Mr. Pengin calling…" Carla sings, smirking at Eren and secretly winking at Levi.

Levi tries his best to fight his blush as Carla leaves the room but he takes the fact that Eren isn't calling him out and teasing him about it as a good sign. As soon as Eren knows Carla is occupied and out of earshot, he leans in towards Levi and begins talking in hushed tones.

"The other day my mom got this call from this guy who claimed his name is Mr. Pengin. She shooed me out of the room while she took the call, but I stayed outside the door and listened in on the conversation."

Levi's breath catches as he begins to quietly panic, frantically trying to recall his conversation with Carla to see if there was anything that she said that would either set him apart as the mystery caller or ruin the Christmas surprise that he had planned for Eren.

"Unfortunately, I only heard half of the conversation, and had no clue what the heck she was talking about, but she made promises, to keep something a secret from someone. To be honest… It sounded like she was seeing someone, like she was having some sort of affair. I know dad is gone, but for her to try to have a secret relationship behind my back? It's kinda fishy… I'm just wondering what she is doing with this Mr. Pengin guy that would require such secrecy. I'm really worried about her. What should I do, Levi?"

 _An affair? Her half of the conversation made it sound like she was having some sort of affair? Oh, geez, he can never, ever know that I was the guy behind Mr. Pengin… I'm glad he's concerned for his mom though…_

"I think you should confront her about the fact that you think she's having a secret relationship. She doesn't have to tell you who Mr. Pengin, or even let you meet him in person, but have her tell you who exactly he is to her. Who knows? You may have just misunderstood or something…"

"Thanks, Levi."

"Of course. Tell me all about it after you get the scoop, okay? I'm kinda worried for Carla now too."

"Worried for me about what?" Carla asks from the doorway.

Eren looks over at Levi, and he nods in response, encouraging Eren to ask.

"Mom, who is Mr. Pengin? Are you in some sort of relationship with him? Is he asking for sexual favors or something?"

"What? No. Where did you get that idea, sweetie?"

"Well, you were promising him something, and you said you wouldn't tell someone, and it was just all so… weird…"

"Oh sweetie, you've got it all wrong. Mr. Pengin is an old friend of mine who needed help with planning a surprise thing for another friend. There's nothing sexual going on or planned, or at least that I know of…"

Levi swallows thickly as Carla gives him a pointed look. Eren doesn't notice, and only breathes a sigh of relief.

"Geez, mom, you had me worried."

"What, are you opposed to me getting back into another relationship?"

"No, I was just-"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I invited Hannes over for dinner one night?"

"Mom!"

"I'll take that as a yes, you would mind?"

"It's fine… Just don't let me be around when it happens. Actually, scratch that, I want to be around when he comes by because while Hannes is a nice guy, he cannot handle his liquor. I don't want anything to happen to you, even if it is an accident."

Carla comes over and envelopes Eren in a tight hug.

"See? I did raise you right after all!"

"You wound me with the fact that you ever doubted."

"So who was the caller?" Levi pipes up, any previous signs of embarrassment from the Mr. Pengin conversation carefully schooled away.

Carla releases her son and settles back into her seat, and everyone resumes eating the dinner.

"That was Petra actually, wishing me a merry Christmas. Seems that she and Olulo are going to be busy entertaining various family from Petra's side for a good part of tomorrow, so she wanted to make sure she wished me happy holidays today in case she didn't have the chance to tomorrow."

"That's sweet of her. I've met Petra's parents once; her family is very nice, but they can be a bit pushy and a little quick to assume. They were positively thrilled to hear about Petra's engagement. They've been pushing her to settle down for a few years now."

"I see…"

They make polite conversation as they finish the dinner, and after the dishes are cleared from the table, Levi offers to do the dishes for Carla, and after a brief battle for rights to do the dishes, Levi wins, and Carla excuses herself, only after insisting that Eren finds away to help Levi. Eren agrees and he helps Levi by drying off the dishes and putting them away as Levi cleans them. Through this system, Eren and Levi finish the dishes in no time at all, and they head back to Eren's room for a little more alone time before they go to bed. Levi remembers his bag by the door and grabs it, bringing it back to Eren's room. He pulls out a loose, long-sleeved shirt with a wide collar and a pair of fleecy sweatpants for pajamas, and Eren insists on helping Levi change into his night clothes. Levi doesn't complain one bit as Eren carefully removes each article of clothing from Levi's body, kissing him and touching him all over before carefully redressing him. These are not lustful, hungry kisses, but sweet kisses that make Levi feel worshiped and loved. He reciprocates the favor to Eren and helps him get changed into his oversized old t-shirt and dark green sweats. Shortly after they finish changing, there comes a knock on the door, and Carla sticks her head in.

"It's starting to get late, are you almost ready for bed, Eren?"

"Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth quickly. Be right back." Eren says, giving Levi a quick peck on the cheek before running off to the bathroom.

"Thank you for not ratting me out about the whole Mr. Pengin thing."

"Don't thank me too much. I was tempted."

"Well, I'm glad you showed restraint then."

"Do you have everything set?"

"Yep. Can I have him Saturday and Sunday?"

"Sure. I trust you to make good choices."

"Thank you. And thank you for inviting me to Christmas dinner. It's been a long time since I've had a Christmas dinner like that."

"What, a large, home-cooked meal?"

"That and sharing it with other people."

"I see… Well, then I'm glad you came. Besides, it's almost too quiet without Grisha around."

"If you need to, you can come talk to me about Grisha sometime. I understand you don't want unload it all on Eren."

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to…"

"I am a therapist, remember?"

"That's right. It's kinda easy to forget sometimes. In my mind, you're Eren's boyfriend first and therapist second."

"I'm glad. Really, I am." Levi says, a small smile gracing his features.

"I'm all done!" Eren exclaims, practically running back to where Levi and Carla were chatting.

"Let's get bed situation set up, and then we can leave Levi to do anything he needs to do before going to bed, okay?" Carla offers, and Eren nods.

Carla and Eren head over to the sleeper sofa in the living room and begin to unfold it and put fresh sheets on it. Carla adds pillows, and then Eren runs off to go grab something else. He comes back with the blanket he got from Levi on Valentine's Day and lays it out on top of the blankets, then snuggles up underneath it.

"As much I would love to, I don't think your mom wants us sleeping in the same bed under her roof if she can avoid it, Eren."

"I know. I'll be sleeping out here on the sofa and you get to sleep in my room. My bed's more comfortable. And before you protest, I want to do this for you."

Levi sighs and relents.

"Fine. I love you, Eren. Sleep well."

"I love you too, Levi. Now go get some sleep, we have an exciting day tomorrow!"

Levi rolls his eyes and ruffles Eren's hair before sharing one last kiss with him and heading back into Eren's room. He grabs his toothbrush, brushes his teeth in the bathroom, and then comes back and lays down on Eren's bed. He wraps himself up tight in Eren's blankets, and even though the sheets are fresh, they still manage to smell like Eren, and he doesn't take long to fall asleep.

…

When Levi wakes up the next morning, he find that he can't move. It takes a moment to register, but then he realizes that the thing keeping him from moving is another body, and the tanned arm around his chest and stomach and the green, pants-covered leg hooking over his own confirms it to be Eren.

 _Suddenly, staying bed for a while longer doesn't sound so bad…_

Levi carefully flips himself over in Eren's arms so that way he is facing his lover rather than being spooned by him. He manages to slip his hand under Eren's head, bending his arm at the elbow so he can play with Eren's hair in his sleep. His other arm goes around Eren's slender waist, pulling him closer for extra warmth. Levi lays like this for a little while, holding his lover close, while he waits for Eren to wake up.

 _I could get used to waking up like this…_

Eventually, Eren stirs, his gorgeous green eyes groggily blinking their way back into the world.

"Good morning, Eren."

"Good morning, Levi."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay, but my sleep was wayyyy better when I was in my own bed."

"I suppose that didn't have anything to do with that fact that I'm here?" Levi teases.

"I just wanted to be the first one to wish you Merry Christmas. And happy birthday." Eren coos, stealing Levi's lips for a chaste kiss.

"When did you…"

"Mine was the same, and I checked with Hanji and she confirmed it for me. If I couldn't do something as simple as remember my lover's birthday, then what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"I love you, you cheesy little brat."

Levi kisses Eren again and pulls him in closer, Eren settling in the crook of Levi's neck as they snuggle for another solid half hour before Carla knocks on the door.

"Levi, by any chance is Eren in there with you?"

"Yes, mom, I'm here. It was my idea, not his!"

"Well then, you guys should come out whenever you decide you want to actually celebrate christmas…"

"We won't be long." Eren replies, and Levi starts trailing butterfly kisses across Eren's jaw and neck, making Eren giggle.

"If you don't come out in ten minutes, I'm coming in, even if you are naked, you hear me?"

"Jesus Christa, mom, we get it!"

The pair listen to Carla's retreating footsteps, and Eren rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry that she's so overprotective."

"She's your mom; she's allowed to be overprotective. I think it's good. I never really knew my mom, and I never got to meet your mom last time, so I'm glad it's different this time around. Besides, better her than Mikasa." Levi says, lovingly running his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Why's that, hmm?"

"Carla is your mom. Mikasa is competition."

"You know I only have eyes for you, right?"

"Of course, but Mikasa can't seem to understand that."

"True. It's just something you're going to have to put up with."

"If it's you, I can do it."

They share a gentle kiss, lingering a little after the fact, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

"We probably should get going. Even though we aren't naked, I would hate for Carla to walk on us like this. Besides, I look forward to giving you your present…"

"Oooh, I like this plan…"

Levi and Eren reluctantly roll out of bed and walk out to the living room, hand in hand.

"I trust you two slept well last night? Can I interest you boys in something hot to drink?"

"Hot chocolate please, mom."

"Tea would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble."

"I can do that."

Levi joins Carla in the kitchen to help prep drinks while Eren dashes to the tree to scope out presents. Carla placed out all of the gifts last night for everyone she plans on giving gifts to, not just for Eren, so there is a large stack under the tree. When the tea and hot chocolate are finished, Carla sticks a candy cane inside Eren's mug, followed by a small pile of whipped cream. Levi takes his mug and follows Carla out into the living room where Eren is. She hands Eren his mug, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek to say thank you.

"Are you ready to open presents, Eren?"

"Hell, yeah!"

"Let's do it then."

Levi, Carla and Eren sit down around the base of the tree, and Carla starts, handing Eren and Levi each a present. Eren's present is composed of two small parcels, one a rigid box and the other a floppy package. Levi's gift is a tootsie roll shaped package, like rolled up fabric.

"Carla, you didn't have to. It's a gift enough to be treated to your cooking and to be able to celebrate with you and your son."

"I insist. It's only right. And Eren, the box is for you, and the package… Well, you'll understand once you open it."

Levi gestures to Eren, and he starts with the box. He lights up when he rips back the paper to reveal a small box for a portable bluetooth speaker.

"Wow, thanks mom!"

"I know how much you love your music, and I would appreciate it if you didn't wear your headphones so often. You're going to wreck your ears with the volume you listen to your music. I figured this was a happy compromise. It's also waterproof, so you can take it with you just about anywhere. Now open up your other gift!"

Eren rips away the paper on the other parcel, pulling out the set of mittens Carla had described before and helped him get for Ymir and Christa. He gives her a look, but smiles. Carla shrugs in response.

"They had a deal, what can I say?"

"What are these?"

"It's a set of mittens. Two of them are stitched together though, so you have to hold hands to wear them. The other ones are single though."

"I like the sound of these. I look forward to you trying them out."

"Yeah, I look forward to it too."

"Levi, it's your turn."

Levi unwraps his package and pulls out a double wide beach blanket with attached pillows. When he sees it, he sends Carla a sly smile, and Carla smiles and shrugs. Eren just looks between the two of them, confused.

"Thought you might like it."

"It's a great choice. How did you find this type of thing at this time of year?"

"When there's a will, there's a way."

"Translation: she bought it online. Why did she give you a beach blanket though?" Eren asks.

"They are great for picnics and laying in front of the fireplace on, and it keeps you from getting all sandy if you want to sit on the ground at the beach. You know how I appreciate cleanliness."

Eren raises an eyebrow, sure that there is something more to it than Levi is telling him, but in the end, he shrugs, giving up.

"Can I hand out my presents next?" Eren asks.

"Sure, sweetie."

"I'll be right back!"

Eren jumps up and runs off to his room, returning moments later with a large box, a medium box, and a small box, all stacked on top of each other. He sets down the large box in front of Levi, the medium box in from of his mom, and withholds the smallest box.

"Mom, do you want to go first?"

"Sure." Carla says, carefully tearing the paper away and opening the box. A bright smile, much like her son's, lights up her face, and she pulls out a small stack of books. The books are all thick paperback books with pictures of pretty women and flowy text on the front.

"Figured you were due for some new trashy romance novels. There's one more coming, but it didn't make it in time, so you'll just have to read it later."

"Which one, if I might ask?"

" _Fifty Shades of Grey_. I heard the writing is crap, but the story sounded like something your speed, so I bought it anyway."

"Thank you, baby! It's perfect!"

"Glad you like it, mom!"

Eren hugs his mom, and then nods at Levi, signaling for him to open his gift. Levi carefully unwraps the paper, trying his best not to rip the large piece of paper. When he opens the box, he is met with lots of smaller parcels wrapped in tissue paper. He ends up unwrapping a tin of homemade chocolate chip cookies, a box of christmas blend tea, a blue and white china tea set, and a dark red sweater.

"I spent some time around the house wearing the sweater so when you wear it, you'll think of me… I chose these things so that maybe you could love Christmas the way that I do..." Eren adds, his eyes falling to his lap.

"Eren, I don't care for the caroling, the bright lights, and the excessive decorating, but I love the way that you sing so joyously, the bright shining in your eyes, and I think I could grow to like mistletoe. Before I found you, Christmas was just a chore, but now… I think I love Christmas because of you."

Eren smiles so wide that he practically glows, and he crawls onto Levi, passionately kissing him over and over.

"Good answer." Carla remarks, watching the scene unfold with a grin.

When Eren finally gets off of Levi, he helps him sit up again and hands him the smallest package.

"The big box was your christmas gift. This one is for your birthday."

Carla gasps.

"Today's your birthday? Eren, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't tend to make a big deal about it. I didn't even tell him about it; he heard it from Hanji. Of course he would be persistent enough to go find out from someone else."

Levi unties the bow and opens up the box, removing the top to reveal a silver flash drive.

"This flash drive contains some of our best pictures together and a little something I recorded for you. Seen as though you don't have your computer with you, you're going to have to wait until you get home to look at everything. I hope you like it…"

"I'm sure it's wonderful. Thank you, my love. I guess it's my turn now, isn't it?"

Levi gets up and goes back to his room and comes back with two smaller boxes, both rectangular in shape. He gives the flatter one to Carla, and the other to Eren. Carla opens hers first and gasps, pulling out a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh my goodness, Levi, this is too much!"

"No, I want you to have this. Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous; I love it! Are you trying to butter me up?"

"Of course not…" Levi says, but winks at Carla, making her laugh.

Eren looks like he's going to die of excitement after seeing Levi's present for Carla, so when Levi gives him the okay to open it, he looks really confused when he opens his present to find-

"Sunscreen?"

"Yep."

Eren furrows his brow in confusion.

"I don't understand…"

Levi scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I was having a hard time coming up with something to wrap up for you for Christmas, but in the end I figured this would be good because your mom would seriously maim me if I took you to Hawaii and spent all weekend on the beach with you and I brought you home sunburned…"

As Levi speaks, Eren's face lights up more and more, and even Levi can't help the smile that spreads across his face as he continues to explain.

"I remembered how you used to talk to me about how much you always wanted to see the ocean, and I figure you've seen it by now, but I'm fairly certain you haven't seen the ocean from the sandy beaches of a tropical island. So I talked to your mom, and if you're not busy this weekend, there's a 7:30 flight out to Honolulu and hotel reservations all set and ready for us. What do you say?"

"Oh my god, it sounds amazing, Levi! But isn't that expensive?"

"Consider it a christmas present for you and birthday present to myself."

Eren downright tackles Levi, peppering his face with butterfly kisses, making Levi laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Eren's kisses finally reach Levi's mouth, and they begins passionately making out until Carla calls them back to reality with a simple "ahem."

"I'm glad you're happy, Eren, but you should give Levi a chance to breathe, okay sweetie?"

"Oops, sorry!"

"I don't mind one bit."

After that, Levi stays with the Jaegers long into the afternoon, chatting and drinking tea until he excuses himself, letting Eren and his mom have some private time together before he steals Eren away for the weekend. He gives Hanji a call, and she swings by to give Levi a ride home. This time though, Levi insists on driving, and Hanji gives in. He interrogates her on how her evening with Moblit went, and was pleased to hear that they had a nice evening and that Moblit did not cross any lines (or at least not yet, anyway). Hanji also asks Levi a flurry of questions regarding his Christmas with Eren, and squeals with glee as he recounts the teasing, the gift exchange and the kissing. They say their goodbyes in the garage, and Levi heads back into his apartment, exhausted from the long but wonderful Christmas he spent with Eren. He takes a quick shower to clean up, and after, he goes to unpack the bag that he had brought to Eren's, finding the gifts that Eren gave him. He pulls on the sweater that Eren gave him, cherishing its warmth, and puts away the tea, cookies and new tea set. In the bottom of the bag, he finds the small box containing the flash drive.

Curious, he plugs it into his computer and accesses the files on the drive. On the drive are two folders, one labeled "Open Me First" and the other labeled "Happy Birthday." Levi starts with the one labeled "Open Me First," and inside finds a bunch of pictures of him and Eren, plus a bunch of new pictures of just Eren, smiling and doing dorky poses that make Levi smile and shake his head. The last file contains a brief message from Eren.

 _Dear Levi,_

 _I'm so happy to have been able to celebrate Christmas and your birthday with you._

 _While I love opening presents, I would rather forfeit presents for the rest of my life if that meant I could be with you. (Thankfully, I don't have to.)_

 _I know Christmas isn't your favorite, so I made a point to make something for you that would make the day extra special for you. I thought and thought and thought, and in the end, this is what I came up with._

 _Open the file labeled "Happy Birthday" and enjoy your present. I recommend you listen to the audio file while you look at the photos._

 _I love you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Eren_

Curiosity begins to eat away at Levi as he closes the message and opens the other file on the drive. As instructed, he opens the mp3 file then opens all the photos in the file simultaneously and almost falls out of his seat. The pictures are all of Eren in various degrees of nakedness: hard, flushed, panting, and making lewd faces at the camera. The audio file begins to play, and the sound of Eren's breathing fills the room.

"Levi… I hope you enjoy your present… It feels so good… The only thing- ah~ that would- nngh, make this better… would be if you were here- hah, hah, helping me…" Eren pants out, punctuating his words with grunts and moans. The audio file goes on as he jacks himself off, every delicious sound he makes going straight to Levi's dick.

"Nngh, Levi~ I love you, I love you so much! Le-Levi! Ah-ah-nngh! LEVI~!" Eren screams Levi's name as he cums, continuing to whine and moan as he rides out his orgasm. Levi finishes flicking through the pictures at the same time that Eren cums, the last one of Eren with cum all over his face finally pushing him over the edge, making him cum as well.

"Happy birthday, Levi…" Eren pants, and the mp3 cuts out.

 _That was one of the hottest things… I have ever seen… in my life! And I'm about to spend a weekend with him? **Happy birthday to me…**_

…

 _Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this super special x-mas fic! Please, please, please leave reviews! See you all next year!_


End file.
